diabolik_lovers_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ran Kuroba
Ran Kuroba is a changeling/succubus hybrid and the illegitimate daughter of the Changeling King Arthur and his lover the former Succubus Princess Frieda, the stepdaughter of the Changeling Queen Violeta and the niece of the Succubus Queen Margaret. She is also the older half of her younger legitimate siblings Katsu, Karin, Aiko, and Hinata Kuroba. By order by her father, Ran kidnaped the heroine Yui Komori and took the human girl's appearance. Appearance Ran is pretty teenage girl with long straight green hair that to her elbows and beautiful shaped aquamarine eyes. She is average height with a slim body that is very curvy with beautiful pale skin. She has a round face with a bangs covering her forehead and thick eyebrows along with beautiful long and curly eyelashes. She wears a dark red dress that reaches to her ankles along with long sleeves and a black choker with a red bow on with beautiful red ruby on the middle along with black slippers. Personality Ran has little to no knowledge about the world outside of her home. Ran shows to be naïve and as well to be clueless to human and other demons. Ran is very bossy since she believes that she's more important that everyone else. As the daughter of the Changeling King, Ran is extremely spoiled and doesn't take no for an answer. However, in truth in the matter is that Ran doesn't know or wasn't taught on how to humble herself to others. This comes from the years of being neglected by her father. She also shows to be a bit arrogant about her abilities and tents brag about them. Ran shows to short tempered (something that she inherited from her father) and can very aggress towards people. However, Ran does shows to have a strong curiosity about the outside world. However, Ran does shows to love her younger legitimate siblings very much and appears to have a soft spot for them. She is very protective of them, trying to keep them safe their abusive parents as much as she can. History Ran was born to the Changeling King Arthur and his succubus lover Frieda as their illegitimate daughter. Howeve, her mother died from childbirth not long after she was born. Ran grew up with her father emotionally abusing her and neglected her when he didn't need her. Her stepmother the Changeling Queen Violeta hated her because she was the daughter of her (Violeta's) husband's mistress. A year after she was born, Ran became an older sister to her legitimate half brother Katsu Kuroba. This was due to her stepmother wanted the girl not having a chance at becoming the heir to the Changeling Throne. Relationships Arthur Ran's relationship with her father is a very unhappy one. Arthur is the main reason for Ran's traumatic childhood. Arthur put Ran in the most hashed training that than his guards did. Ran shows to have a grudge against her father. However, she does follow his orders without questions. Still, Ran doesn't forgive Arthur for his neglectfulness towards her during her childhood. Yui Komori Ran kidnapped Yui and took the latter's appearance to take the human's place. When Ran took Yui, the former didn't act like the latter. While Ran managed to look like Yui, she failed to act like her. Because of this, the boys (the Sakamaki, Mukami, and Tsukinami Brothers) soon pick that she was an imposter. Especially the test of her blood which they said test lIke crap. Margaret Margaret is Ran's aunt. The relationship between aunt and niece is unknown. It's unknown whenever or not Ran met her aunt or not. Frieda Frieda was Ran's mother. Because Frieda is dead it's unknown if Ran ever know her mother or not. Violeta Ran has a complete relationship with her stepmother because of the latter hates the former for being the daughter of her husband's mistress. Katsu Kuroba Ran seems to have a good relationship with her younger half brother. Karin Kuroba Ran seems to care about her younger half sister a lot. Aiko Kuroba Ran shows to have a close relationship with her younger half sister. Hinata Kuroba Ran deeply loves her youngest half brother greatly. Abilities Because Ran is a changeling/succubus hybrid, she has few abilities of the two demon races. Trivia * Ran's name means "Lily or orchid". * Her blood type is o. * She is a second year student. * It's unknown if Ran can have energy from the sexual dreams of the men she enters. * According to the boys, Ran's blood is like crap. * Her father is a changeling and her mother was a succubus. * It's revealed that Ran is from royal blood lines, which are the Royal Changeling Family and the Royal Succubus Family. * Her mother's name is Frieda. * Ran has four younger legitimate half siblings (Katsu, Karin, Aiko, and Hinata) on her father's side. * She is an illegitimate child. * Her blood type is O. * Ran appears to have a loving relationship with her younger legitimate half siblings. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:Changelings Category:Succubuses Category:Demons Category:Immortals Category:Rich Characters Category:Royalties Category:Teenagers Category:Daughters Category:Nieces Category:Illegitimate Characters Category:Students Category:Homeschooled Category:Alive Category:Kuroba Family Category:Main Characters Category:Siblings Category:Sisters Category:Combat Able Characters Category:Anti-Villains